Data associated with user accounts that is utilized for conducting authorization processes processed by an authorization entity typically cannot be utilized for conducting authorization processes with other authorization entities. This is because the data may include information specific to the authorization entity with which it is meant to be utilized. As a result, when the responsibilities of managing authorization processing for a group of user accounts is shifted from one authorization entity to another authorization entity, the data utilized with the original authorization entity can become obsolete. This is cumbersome, since the users may have to perform re-registration processes to enable generation of new data that can be utilized by the new authorization entity. This can be especially frustrating because such a shift, in many instances, can occur unbeknownst to the users.
In an exemplary case, a portfolio of card accounts originally issued by a first authorization computer may be transferred to a second authorization computer. In some cases, this transfer may be performed without knowledge by the users of the cards. Card numbers associated with the cards typically include an identifier, which may be known as a bank identification number (BIN), corresponding to the first authorization computer that issued the cards and are meant to authorize transactions conducted utilizing the card numbers. However, after the card accounts are transferred to the second authorization computer, their corresponding card numbers still indicate that they should be routed to the first authorization computer. To remedy this issue, the second authorization computer typically reissues the whole portfolio of card accounts to generate new accounts and corresponding plastics cards, which is inconvenient and a waste of resources.
Hence, conventional methods do not enable an effective way to address situations in which changes to authorization entities handling authorization processing for a certain group of user accounts occur. For example, re-registration processes for registering users with a new authorization entity can result in data originally utilized for authorization processes with one authorization entity to be completely replaced. Further, any additional information that may have been associated with the replaced data can be lost as well. Hence, there is a need to enable a smoother transition when dealing with changes to authorization entities conducting authorization processing.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems, individually and collectively.